Phoebe Fortune
Phoebe Fortune she/her ''is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the adoptive daughter of '''Apollo' and the successor of Pythia from Greek Mythology. In the destiny conflict, she identifies with the Neutrals because she will gladly take her destiny, but understands those who don't want to take theirs. Character Personality * She's rather humble as compared to others. * Phoebe is extremely empathic to inanimate objects, to a point she takes care of her plushies with extreme care. * More on the sweeter and kind side, hates being straight to the point on subjects. * She's bright and cheerful, and extremely optimistic for someone who can see into sometimes gloom futures. * Phoebe just wants protect and help her friends, even if she isn't exactly the fighter type. * Very anxious and fearful that she'll be abandoned again. * Wishes that people could enjoy what they have when they have it. Interests and Hobbies TBA Appearance She's the shorter side, about 5'4" in total. She has long, curly chestnut brown hair that's typically kept in a ponytail. Phoebe's eyes are best described as emerald green. Her skin is pale and she has freckles across her cheeks. Myth - Pythia/Oracle of Delphi How Does The Myth Go? :''Main Article: Pythia '' How Does Phoebe Fit Into It? Phoebe was born on a late May month to two mortals in England. Soon orphaned as a baby and sent to an orphanage very early on in her life, she grew up to be a bit anxious, until one day she meets Apollo. The sun god chose her to become the next Oracle of Delphi when she grows older. Apollo also decided that he should adopt and raise her. Viewpoint on Destiny Phoebe never often goes deeply into her destiny and have thoughts about it other than it is such an interesting destiny. Future vision isn't a skill that many can have and she really enjoys that she has it, even if it comes with a few side effects. Relationships Family Father - Apollo Phoebe loves her adoptive father dearly, and always find herself venting all her problems to him, especially after her girlfriend died. Apollo does sometimes gift her with music albums, and may or may not gave her a few pets. Sister - Marisol Helios Marisol and Phoebe are rather close too each other. Phoebe is there for her in her times of need and Marisol will be there for her. Brother - Cyrus Helios TBA Extended Family She doesn’t know all of her extended family that well but she does hang out with them every so often. Friends Lorelei Kaloupi The two seem rather odd to turn out to be friends, but Phoebe became interested in the Thanatos daughter when she discovered that she could talk to dead people. Lorelei merely shrugged it off at first but Phoebe pressed about want to find out how her girlfriend was. Lorelei caved in and told her, and they eventually became friends. Acquaintances Pets Romance Category:Starry’s OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Neutrals Category:Biromantic Category:Asexual Category:LGBTA+